crashbandicootfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Crash Bandicoot: All 4 Naughty Dog Game Remakes
Gameplay *Crash Bandicoot: All 4 Naughty Dog Game Remakes is high-definition collection and all 4 games(including CTR: Crash Team Racing). Crash Bandicoot and his friends and enemies is Disney 3D Animated Model screenshot in Game Menu and Trophy support, only on PlayStation 4. Crash Bandicoot's 21st Anniversary produced by Disney Interactive Studios. New Gameplay Modes Remastered *Crash Bandicoot *Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back *Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped *CTR: Crash Team Racing Changes from the original Crash Bandicoot *Crash Bandicoot's Kingdom Hearts 3D Frollo's death scream when Crash Bandicoot falls the ocean below. *All cutscenes in the game. *Papu Papu: 5 hit bars replaces 3 hit bars similar in Japanese version. *Hog Wild: Green Gem reward when complete the level similar in Japanese version. *The Lost City: Red Gem reward when complete the level similar in Japanese version. *Slippery Climb: White Gem reward when complete the level similar in Japanese version. *New Tawna Bonus Round: Temple Ruins, Cortex Power, Slippery Climb and Castle Machinery. *New Cortex Bonus Round: Castle Machinery. *Heavy Machinery: New restored from the original. *Stormy Ascent: New restored from the original. *Crash Bandicoot: Voiced by Chris Pratt in style of Star-Lord replaced Brendan O'Brien. *Dr. Neo Cortex: Voiced by Clancy Brown reprise his role in mixed styles of Mr. Krabs and Lex Luthor replaced Brendan O'Brien. *Dr. Nitrus Brio: Voiced by Maurice LaMarche replaced Brendan O'Brien. *Tawna Bandicoot: Voiced by Cindy Robinson in style of Queen Beryl. *Aku Aku: Voiced by Roger Craig Smith in style of Steve Rogers/Captain America replaced Brendan O'Brien Appears in Talk's Hint. *Papu Papu: Voiced by Jeff Bennett in style of Mr. Smee replaced Brendan O'Brien. *Ripper Roo: Voiced by Jim Cummings in style of Ed (From the Lion King) replaced Brendan O'Brien. *Koala Kong: Voiced by Corey Burton. *Pinstripe Potoroo: Voiced by Kevin Schon in style of Timon replaced Brendan O'Brien. Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back *New Warp Room 1: There are five levels and Ripper Roo boss. *New Warp Room 2: There are five levels and Komodo Joe and Komodo Moe bosses *New Warp Room 3: There are five levels and Tiny Tiger boss. *New Warp Room 4: There are five levels and Dr. N. Gin boss. *New Warp Room 5: There are five levels and Dr. Neo Cortex boss. *New Warp Room 6: There are five levels and Dr. Nitrus Brio boss. *Snow Go: New restored from the original. *The Eel Deal: New restored from the original. *Road to Ruin: New restored from the original. *Dr. Nitrus Brio: Final boss replaces the original. *Crash Bandicoot: Voiced by Chris Pratt in style of Star-Lord replaced Brendan O'Brien. *Dr. Neo Cortex: Voiced by Clancy Brown reprise his role in mixed styles of Mr. Krabs and Lex Luthor. *Tawna Bandicoot: Voiced by Cindy Robinson in style of Queen Beryl Appears in Crash's daydream. *Coco Bandicoot: Voiced by Christina Vee in style of Rei Hino/Sailor Mars replaced Vicki Winters. *Aku Aku: Voiced by Roger Craig Smith in style of Steve Rogers/Captain America replaced Brendan O'Brien Appears in Talk's Hint. *N. Gin: Voiced by Liam O' Brien in style of Red Skull replaced Brendan O'Brien. *Dr. Nitrus Brio: Voiced by Maurice LaMarche in style of Epon Spengler replaced Brendan O'Brien. *Ripper Roo: Voiced by Jim Cummings in style of Ed (From the Lion King) replaced Brendan O'Brien. *Polar: Voiced by Heather Halley in style of Cassandra Alexandra. *Komodo Joe: Voiced by Jim Cummings in style of Kaa. *Komodo Moe: Voiced by Fred Tatasciore in style of Bruce Banner/The Hulk replaced Brendan O'Brien. *Tiny Tiger: Voiced by John DiMaggio reprise his role in style of Sandman from Crash Nitro Kart replaced Brendan O'Brien. Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped *Fake Crash: Appears in All Boss Battles and Levels: Toad Village, Makin' Waves, Hang 'Em High, Hog Ride, Dino Might!, Sphynxinator, Future Frenzy, Gone Tomorrow and Flaming Passion. *Hang'Em High: New restored from the original. *Future Frenzy: New restored from the original. *Area 51?: Level 27 replaces from the original. *Rings of Power: Level 28 replaces from the original. *Hot Coco: Warp Room 6, there is level 29. *Eggipus Rex: Warp Room 6, there is Level 30. *Bone Yard and Dino Might!: Baby T in Triceratops chase restored. *Bearminator: Appears as the final boss along with the dragon replaces the original. *Crash Bandicoot: Voiced by Chris Pratt in style of Star-Lord replaced Brendan O'Brien. *Coco Bandicoot: Voiced by Christina Vee in style of Rei Hino/Sailor Mars. *Aku Aku: Voiced by Roger Craig Smith in style of Steve Rogers/Captain America replaced Mel Winkler. *Polar: Voiced by Heather Halley in style of Cassandra Alexandra. *Pura: Voiced by Diane Holmby in style of Sophitia Alexandra. *Baby T: Voiced by Nancy Cartwright in style of Nelson Muntz. *Fake Crash: Voiced by Jesse McCartney in style of Robin from Young Justice. *Dr. Neo Cortex: Voiced by Clancy Brown reprise his role in mixed styles of Mr. Krabs and Lex Luthor. *Tiny Tiger: Voiced by John DiMaggio reprise his role in style of Sandman from Crash Nitro Kart replaced Brendan O'Brien. *Dingodile: Voiced by Kirk Thornton in Style of Tree Spy replaced William Hootkins. *Dr. Nefarious Tropy: Voiced by Jonathan Freeman in style of Jafar replaced Michael Ensign. *Dr. N. Gin: Voiced by Liam O' Brien in style of Red Skull replaced Brendan O' Brien. *Penta Penguin: Voiced by Tara Platt in style of Anna Williams Appears in Ice Ages. *Bearminator: Voiced by Christopher Sabat in style of Piccolo and appears as the Final boss with the dragon. CTR: Crash Team Racing *Cortex Castle: New restored from the original, All-new shortcut. *Nitrous Oxide: New restored from the original and unlocked - Complete Adventure mode with good and evil character. *Komodo Moe: Unlocked - Win the Blue Gem Cup. *Tawna Bandicoot: Unlocked - Complete Adventure mode with Crash Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Polar and Pura. *Dr. Nitrus Brio: Unlocked - Complete Adventure mode with Dr. Neo Cortex, Dr. N. Gin, Tiny Tiger and Dingodile. *Yaya Panda: Unlocked - Beat Neo Cortex in his boss race. *Penta Penguin: New restored from the original and unlocked - Complete Adventure mode with all 8 characters. *Tawna Circuit: Unlocked - Unlock Tawna Bandicoot. *Brio Castle: Unlocked - Unlock Dr. Nitrus Brio. *Jurassic Speedway: Unlocked - Unlock Baby T. *30+ playable characters (also including Nitros Oxide, Komodo Moe, Tawna Bandicoot, Dr. Nitrus Brio, Yaya Panda and Baby T) in Remastered version. *Online Mode: 1 to 8 players only. *Crash Bandicoot: Voiced by Chris Pratt in style of Star-Lord replaced Billy Pope. *Coco Bandicoot: Voiced by Christina Vee in style of Rei Hino/Sailor Mars replaced Hynden Walch. *Yaya Panda: Voiced by Michaela Dietz in style of Amethyst. *Polar: Voiced by Heather Halley in style of Cassandra Alexandra. *Pura: Voiced by Jennifer Paz in style of Lapis Lazuli. *Penta Penguin: Voiced by Tara Platt in style of Anna Williams. *N. Gin: Voiced by Liam O' Brien in style of Red Skull replaced Brendan O'Brien. *Tiny Tiger: Voiced by John DiMaggio reprise his role in Crash Nitro Kart in style of Sandman replaced Brendan O'Brien. *Dingodile: Voiced by Kirk Thronton in style of Saix replaced Chip Chinery. *Nitros Oxide: Voiced by Troy Baker in style of Loki replaced David Anthony Pizzuto. *Ripper Roo: Voiced by Jim Cummings in style of Ed (From the Lion King) replaced Billy Pope. *Papu Papu: Voiced by Jeff Bennett in style of Mr. Smee replaced Michael Gollum. *Komodo Joe: Voiced by Jim Cummings in style of Kaa replaced David Anthony Pizzuto. *Komodo Moe: Voiced by Fred Tatasciore in style of Bruce Banner/The Hulk. *Pinstripe Potoroo: Voiced by Kevin Schon in style of Timon replaced Brendan O'Brien. *Fake Crash: Voiced by Jesse McCartney in style of Robin from Young Justice replaced Michael Connor. *Dr. Nefarious Tropy: Voiced by Jonathan Freeman in style of Jafar replaced Michael Ensign. *Tawna Bandicoot: Voiced by Cindy Robinson in style of Queen Beryl. *Dr. Nitrus Brio: Voiced by Maurice LaMarche in style of Epon Spengler. *Koala Kong: Voiced by Wally Wingert in style of The Penguin. *Baby T: Voiced by Nancy Cartwright in style of Bart Simpson. *Dr. Neo Cortex: Voiced by Clancy Brown in mixed styles of Mr. Krabs and Lex Luthor. Category:Games Category:Crash Games